it's a Shaman Game
by Ulaa
Summary: De eeuwige strijd gaat door, die eindigt nooit. Yoh krijgt nieuwe vrienden, tevens vijanden. En wie is dat meisje die hem beschermde?
1. Chapter 1, Het begin

_**Episode 01. 'Het begin'**_

Een blond meisje stapte de kamer binnen, waar een bruinharige jongen nog breed uit lag te slapen. Ze knielde naast hem neer, en begon hem langzaam heen en weer te schudden. 'Yoh, kom, wakker worden!' Zei ze nuchter, terwijl ze steeds harder ging schudden omdat ze geen reactie kreeg. 'Yoh!' Riep ze, maar kreeg nog steeds geen reactie.  
Even later bleek Yoh waker te worden. 'Anna, toe, nog vijf minuten...' Mompelde hij nog in zijn slaap.  
'Nee, nu wakker worden. Er staat iemand beneden op je te wachten,' Zei Anna met een boze blik in haar gemene ogen.  
Yoh zuchten, en krabbelde overeind. Hij wreef in zijn ogen en keek slaperig om zich heen. 'Wie wacht er dan beneden op me...?'  
Anna zweeg, en maakte aanstalten om de kamer te verlaten. 'Schiet op,' Was het enige wat ze nog zij.  
Snel kleedde Yoh zich met tegenzin aan. Zijn donkergroene broek met zijn open overhemd. Hij strompelde vervolgens de trap af, die bij elke stap kraakte. Beneden gekomen stond er iemand voor de openstaande deur te wachten. Hij liep door de gang naar de buitendeur. 'Er is een pakketje voor je!' Zei de postbode vriendelijk en duwde het pakketje in zijn handen.  
Moest Anna me daar nou voor wakker maken? Dacht Yoh bij zich zelf. Hij zette nog even snel een handtekening, en gooide de deur daarna dicht. Met een zucht liep hij naar de kamer waar Anna was. De woonkamer aan het einde van het huis. Anna lag voor de televisie te kijken naar haar soap. Met een plof zakte hij naast haar neer. 'Moest je me daar voor wakker maken?' Vroeg hij nog met slaap in zijn stem te bekennen.  
'Ja, je moet straks toch weer boodschappen doen, dus één minuut maakt ook niet veel meer uit,' Zei ze emotioneel loos, en gooide wat geld op de houten tafel die achter haar stond.  
Yoh keek verveeld naar het geld, maar maakte vervolgens nieuwsgierig zijn pakketje open. Er zat een goud doosje in, en die maakte hij open. Tot zijn grote verbazing zat er nog een goud doosje in, maar dan kleiner. Die maakte hij weer open, en dat ging net zo lang door totdat hij een heel klein doosje over hield die zwart was. Opgelucht maakte hij die open, en zag dat er een brief in zat, en hij las hem.

_Asakura Yoh.  
__Binnenkort zal het gebeuren, ik zal je vernietigen.  
__Je geest Amidamaru zal van mij zijn. Bereid je alvast maar voor, want leven zal je niet meer.  
__Met volle maan ben je op de plek waar je graf zal staan._

_Kinoya._

Verbaast keek Yoh naar het kleine papiertje in zijn hand. 'Anna, is dit een grap van je?'  
Anna keek op, en gluurde naar het papiertje. 'Nee, is niet van mij. Dat is niet me handschrift, en als ik jou wil afmaken, doe ik dat wel meteen,' Zei Anna met een droge stem en grijnsde gemeen.  
'Wie is dat Yoh-dono?' Vroeg Amidamaru die zich toonde.  
'Ik heb geen idee, ik heb hem in ieder geval niets aangedaan!' Lachte hij flauw, en keek naar Amidamaru. Die keek met een serieuze blik naar hem. 'Oké, ik neem het serieus... Ik ken geen ene Kinoya. Vanavond is het volle maan en met de zin 'Met Volle maan ben je op de plek waar je graf zal staan', bedoelt hij vast het kerkhof. Dus vanavond wilt hij me uitdagen op het kerkhof, want hij wilt jou hebben!' Riep hij uit, maar toch op een onserieuze manier.  
'Wat gaat er toch om in zijn hoofd...' Fluisterde Anna. 'En ga nu maar boodschappen doen, ik wil wel wat te eten,' Vervolgde ze.  
'Moet dat nou Anna?' Jammerde hij.

Met een rode wang stond Yoh op straat. 'Jemig, Anna slaat hard... Het leven is niet eerlijk!' Stamelde hij., en liep met grote boze passen naar het centrum.

'Anna-sama, ik maak me zorgen om die brief...'  
'Rustig maar Amidamaru, Yoh zal niets over komen. Ik geloof in hem, en weet dat hij hem zal verslaan wie het ook is...' Lichte ze toe.  
'Maar...' Amidamaru werd bruut onderbroken door luid gebons op de voor deur.  
Verstoord keek Anna op, en liep naar de deur. Nadat ze open had gedaan en zag wie het was, gooide ze hem meteen weer dicht en liep terug. 'ANNA! Doe nou open!' Riep een ongeduldige stem van achter de deur.  
Met een dreigende blik die op haar gezicht ruste draaide ze zich met een ruk om naar de deur. 'HOU JE BEK, JE KOMT ER HIER NIET MEER IN!' Schreeuwde ze luid, waardoor het stil werd aan de andere kant.  
Na enkele seconde stilte veranderde de stem van de andere kant in een smekend stemmetje. 'Toe nou, waarom niet?'  
'Omdat je niet kan schoon maken, niet kan koken, je niet kan gedragen, niet normaal kan doen... En je bent gek!'  
'Toe...' Smeekte de stem.  
Met een zucht van toegeving deed ze toch de deur open. Dankbaar stapte er een jongen binnen met blauw haar en met een snowboard op zijn rug gebonden. 'Dank je dat ik naar binnen mocht,' Grapte hij, en liep vrolijk verder het huis in en wist blijkbaar de weg al goed.  
Na wat gekraak van een sleutel in het sleutel gat, stapte Yoh naar binnen met een volle boodschappen tas. 'Ik ben thuis!' Het galmde door het huis, daarna doodse stilte. Verbaast keek hij rond. Normaal had Anna hem nu al afgezeken, of hem een draai om zijn oren gegeven. Yoh stapte uit zijn schoenen en liep verder het huis in. Anna was nergens te bekennen. De slaapkamers waren leeg, net zoals de keuken en de rest van de kamers. De televisie stond nog aan, op de tafel stond een bak met chips die half leeg was, maar er lag een briefje op de houten tafel. Langzaam naderde Yoh de tafel. En hij bekeek het briefje. Maar hij kon er niets uit opmaken, alleen gekrabbel en geklieder dat het blaadje vulde. Verbaast liet hij de boodschappentas vallen, en keek om zich heen. Anna zou nooit zo het huis verlaten, zeker niet als haar soap bezig is. 'Amidamaru?' Geen antwoord.  
'Amidamaru!' Doodse stilte.  
Ook Amidamaru zou hem nooit achter laten, zelfs de huis geest was weg. Plotseling hoorden hij gerommel van het dak komen. Snel rende hij door de gang naar buiten. Hij gooide de deur open, en keek om hoog. Hij moest zijn hand boven zijn ogen houden om te zien wat er gaande was. Er stond een brede jongen relaxt op het dak, met zijn blonde haren die danste op de wind. 'Wie ben jij? En waar zijn Amidamaru en Anna?'  
De jongen keek hem aan met zijn vuur rode ogen die duister en kwaad uitstraalde. Zijn gemene blik zei al genoeg; hij zat hier allemaal achter. 'Anna hé? Dat blonde meisje? Ach die, ik weet niet waar ze is… Doet het er toe? Ik bedoel, je heb toch een hekel aan haar,' Zei hij met een zekere donkere stem. 'En die jongen met die blauwe haren, hij is wel oké…' Yoh's blik vervaagde.  
'Trey? Wat deed hij hier?' De jonge grijnsde.  
'Amidamaru zal van mij zijn…' Yoh bleek eindelijk wakker te worden.  
'Kinoya? Jij bent Kinoya!' Riep hij woest uit. 'Waar zijn ze!' De jonge grijnsde opnieuw.  
'Ik sluit een deal met je… Vannacht, als jij wint, krijg je je vrienden terug. Maar als ik win, krijg ik Amidamaru! En zie je je vrienden nooit meer terug!'  
'Waar zijn ze!' Schreeuwde hij tegen hem, maar Kinoya kon niets anders dan grijnzen.  
'Waar zijn ze! Anna, Amidamaru en Trey! Waar zijn ze?' Kinoya zuchtte.  
Hij wees de lucht in, achter Yoh. Anna, Amidamaru en Trey werden vast gehouden door geesten, geesten van krijgers. Anna en Trey waren buiten bewust zijnde. Amidamaru was nog bij kennis, en keek bestuderend naar de jongen.

Kinoya maakte een gebaar dat ze iemand moesten los laten. Vervolgens liet één van de geesten Amidamaru los die meteen naar Yoh kwam. 'Waarom doe je dit? Ik heb nog nooit jou wat aangedaan,' Zei Yoh bod.  
'Nee, inderdaad. Maar je vooroudere wel! Jou voorouders hebben mijn familie uit gemoord! Alleen het kind bleef leven… En ik zal het de Asakura's nooit vergeven,' Kinoya keek woest naar Yoh, terwijl er bij Kinoya een traan over zijn wang liep.  
'Maar waarom wil je dan Amidamaru?' Vroeg Yoh wat onhandig, terwijl hij er gelijk al spijt van had dat hij dat gezegd had.  
Het zou de situatie er niet beter op maken. Kinoya balde zijn vuist. 'Jij… Hoe durf je! ADOK!' Er verscheen een brede sterke strijders geest achter Kinoya met een donkerrode gloed. 'Spirit form!' De geest Adok veranderde in een geesten bal, in zijn hand. 'Over soul!' Hij hief zijn hand, en drukte daarna de geest in zijn pijl en boog die hij snel tevoorschijn haalde. Er kwam een grote donker rode gloed van af dat alles overheerste. Hij richtte snel en fijn loos op Yoh en spande de draad. Hij schoot, de gloeiende pijl kwam met een grote snelheid op hem af. Maar, net op het laatste moment, kon Yoh op het nippertje weg duiken en de pijl kwam met een suizend geluid diep in de grond terecht. Kinoya sprong geërgerd van het dak af en belande met een zachte geluid op de grond. 'Vannacht… Dan zal ik je verslaan,' Had hij nog gezegd voor hij verdween in het niets. Yoh keek snel weer de lucht in, waar zijn vrienden zweefde. Maar er was geen spoor van ze te bekennen. 'Yoh-dono, is alles in orde?' Vroeg Amidamaru die naast hem kwam.  
'Ja,' Zei hij kort af, en keek vervolgens zwijgend naar de grond.


	2. Chapter 2, Een beschermer

Nou, dis al Episode 2.

Ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje leuk vinden, tips zijn altijd welkom.

Enjoy,

**_Episode 02 'Een beschermer'_**

Het was nog maar rond de klok van twaalf uur s'middags. Yoh zat op de rand van de houten steiger van het huis, en keek naar buiten met zijn voeten in het gras. Hij maakte zich zorgen, en kon maar geen rust vinden.  
Yoh zag dat Amidamaru was terug gekomen. 'En? Heb je enig idee waar ze zijn?'

'Nee, sorry… Ik heb geen enkel spoor van ze gevonden,' Yoh keerde zijn blik naar de grond, en zuchtte diep.

'Wat moet ik nou doen, Amidamaru?' Amidamaru keek strak voor zich uit.

'Ik denk niet veel… We moeten maar afwachten tot vanavond,'

'Ja, je hebt vast gelijk…'

Zwijgend keken de twee radenloos voor zich uit. Er kwam een wind op zetten. Yoh sloot zijn ogen en ging liggen. En even ver gat hij alles om zich heen. Langzaam maar zeker droomde hij helemaal weg.

'Yoh-dono!'

Met een schok kwam Yoh weer tot zich zelf. Hij ging recht op zitten en keek slaperig om zich heen. 'Wat is er Amidamaru?'

'De volle maan…' Hij stopte even. 'Het is bijna tijd,' Vervolgde hij.

Yoh keek de lucht in, naar de prachtige maan die volop scheen. De sterren sprankelen in de nacht, die wel leken te dansen. Hij staarde er even naar, en stond daarna op. In een drafje liep hij naar binnen, en pakte vanuit de hoek van de hal zijn Katana, die ingewikkeld zat in een doek zodat hij niet beschadigt raakt.

Hij bond de Katana op zijn rug, en liep weer naar buiten. 'Zullen we gaan dan?' Vroeg hij met een lach die op zijn lippen ruste. 'Ik heb wel zin in wraak…' Mompelde hij er achter aan, en begon te lopen.

Onderweg keek hij aantal keren op zijn horloge. Het was nu tien voor twaalf, dat betekende dat hij door moest lopen. 'Yoh-dono…' Begon Amidamaru. 'Ik heb er een slecht voor gevoel van… Ik weet niet welke betekenis het gevoel heeft, maar toch,'

'Maak je geen zorgen, Ik laat jou heus niet van me af pakken,'

'Daar niet van, ik heb vertouwen in je… Maar ik bedoel die jongen. Hij geeft veel om zijn reden,' Zei hij met een zachte stem en keek afwachtend naar Yoh.

'Daar heb je gelijk in… Maar waarom moet hij dan mij hebben? Ik kan er niets aan doen dat het gebeurd is… Dingen gebeuren nou eenmaal, en dat kan je niet ongedaan maken door met nakomelingen het uit te vechten,' Yoh's blik veranderde plotseling toen hij een stem door zijn hoofd hoorde spelen.

'_Je hebt niet gewonnen… Je hebt niet gewonnen,_' De zin bleef in door zijn hoofd gaan, totdat het langzaam vervaagde. Het was een telepathisch bericht, dat wist Yoh. Maar wie stuurt er nou zo'n raar bericht? De stem was helderder, en lichter van die van Kinoya. Hij kon het niet zijn. 'Yoh-dono? Wat is er? Je kijkt zo raar…'

Yoh keek op. 'Nee, er is niets…' Zei hij terwijl hij zijn pas versnelde.

Hij keek nogmaals op zijn horloge. Vijf voor twaalf. Gelukkig was hij er bijna, het was hier aan het eind van de straat.

De lantarenpalen straalde zwak licht uit waar vele insecten om vlogen. Het kerkhof zag er donker en verlaten uit. Met zachte stappen liep hij verder. De maan drong in zwakke lichtstraaltjes door de dichtbegroeide bomen die het kerkhof vulde. Midden op een openplek bleef hij staan, en keek onderzoekend om zich heen. Op elk geluid dat hij hoorde reageerde hij door zich er naar toe te keren, en kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes om goed in de duistere nacht alles te kunnen herkennen. Yoh's horloge sloeg twaalf uur, maar nog geen spoor van Kinoya. 'Volgens mij komt hij niet meer opdagen,' Mompelde Yoh ongehoord.

'Yoh-dono… Ik voel het duister naderen,' Lichte Amidamaru toe.

Yoh keek verbaast in het rond, maar zag niemand. 'Kinoya! Als je hier bent, toon je zelf!' Riep Yoh en wachtte op een reactie. Een vage bonk was achter hem te horen. Razend snel draaide hij zich om. Kinoya stond daar, en grijnsde zijn witte tanden bloot. 'Dus je bent toch gekomen?'

'Ja, wat dacht je anders? Ik laat me vrienden niet in de steek,' Verklaarde hij en keek hem dreigend aan.

'Wat sta je nou weer zelfverzekerd te kijken? Denk je dat je van mij kan winnen?' Zei Kinoya spottend.

Hij maakte een raar gebaar naar achter, en één van zijn geesten bracht Trey uit de duisternis naar hem. Hij was nog buiten zijn bewust zijnde. 'Trey!' Riep Yoh en rende naar hem toe. Maar Kinoya hield hem tegen door een trap te geven waardoor hij vervolgens naar achter viel.

Kinoya legde zijn hand op het hoofd van Trey. Niet veel later opende hij zijn ogen, die rood gloeide en wazig om zich heen keken. Yoh kwam weer overeind gekrabbeld, en keek Trey aan. 'Trey?' Vroeg hij tot hem.

Hij gaf geen antwoord, alleen wat gemumel en gegrom was zijn taal. Kinoya hief zijn hand weer op, en keek met een vaag lachje naar Yoh die staarde naar Trey. 'Wat heb je met hem gedaan!' Schreeuwde hij boos, en trok zijn Katana.

Woest keek hij hem aan, nu was hij tot alles in staat. Als het om zijn vrienden ging, kon hij heel kwaad worden. Hij denkt dan nooit meer aan zich zelf, en doet alles voor ze. Vroeger toen hij klein was, had hij ooit eens een vriend uit een hoge boom gered, maar viel als gevolg zelf naar beneden. Nu, maar dan in deze situatie, zal hij precies het zelfde doen. 'Wat heb je met hem gedaan!' Schreeuwde hij opnieuw.

'Ik beinvloed hem nu, je dacht toch niet dat ik zelf ging vechten?'

Trey stapte naar voren. Zijn snowboard haalde hij van zijn rug af, en bond hem om zijn arm. Hij liet Koro, zijn geest, in zijn snowboard. Yoh schrok, hij zou nooit tegen hem kunnen strijden.

'_Je hebt niet gewonnen…'_

Trey rende klaar voor de strijd op Yoh af. Net voordat Trey hem kon raken, sprong er iemand voor hem. Er was een licht flits nog te onder scheiden, en Trey knielde neer. Na enkele seconde was Trey weer zoals hij was. 'Wow… Wat was dat?' Zei hij op zijn normale lieve manier.

Yoh bekeek de gedaante voor zich. Het was een meisje, met blond haar dat op haar schouders hing. Ze keek achterom, naar hem. Met haar groene ogen die glinsterde keek ze hem aan. 'NEE! Wat heb je gedaan!' Riep Kinoya uit, en trok zijn Pijl en boog weer te voorschijn. Het meisje reageerde snel; in een mum van tijd stond ze achter hem en er was de zelfde lichtflits te zien die zich eerder had vertoond. Na die flits, voelde Yoh zich niet goed worden. Ziekelijk viel hij in één en alles werd zwart voor zijn ogen.

Dit was de episode al weer.

Don't Forget to Submit a Review .o


	3. Chapter 3, Raadsel

Nou, dit is ep 3 alweer.

Deze ep is wel wat korter, maar dan word de volgende extra lang ;-)

Tips zijn nog steeds welkom.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Episode 03 'Raadsel'**_

Door een zacht briesje dat over Yoh's gezicht waaide, werd hij langzaam wakker. Hij opende zijn bruine ogen, en keek wazig voor zich uit. Een gordijn dat sierlijk op het ritme van de wind danste, zweefde boven zijn gezicht. Met een bonkend en zwaar hoofd kwam hij met moeite overeind. Suf bekeek hij de ruimte waar hij zich bevond. Alles was vrij kaal, en vervelend wit. Het was een onbekende plek voor Yoh. 'Ah! Je bent wakker,' Zei een dokters figuur dat de ruimte was binnen gestapt vanuit de hoek van de kamer. Zwijgend keek Yoh de man aan, te moe om iets te zeggen. Het figuur kwam naast hem op een kruk zitten, en keek hem onderzoekend aan met zijn bril op de punt van z'n neus. Zijn overgebleven haren op de man's z'n hoofd zaten warrig in model, en de eeuwige rimpels die zijn gezicht bedekte maakte hem nog ouder dan dat hij in het werkelijkheid zal zijn. 'En, hoe voel je je, Asakura Yoh?' Vroeg de zwaar bestemde man.

'Het gaat… Me hoofd doet nog zeer, en weet niet meer wat er gebeurd is…' Stamelde Yoh uitbundig. De man legde zijn hand op Yoh's voorhoofd. 'Hmm…' Zei de man goedkurend, 'Je koorts is wel wat gezakt.'Yoh voelde een schok door zijn lichaam gaan, en alle herinneringen van de vorige dag kwamen met een flits voor zijn oogleden voorbij. 'Waar zijn ze?' De man keek Yoh raar aan. 'Wie?''Anna, en Trey, weet u misschien war ze zijn?' De man keek nadenkend voor zich uit. 'Ja…Ja, die zeiden dat ze in de wachtkamer zouden wachten, maar doe jij nou maar rustig,' Mompelde de man. Yoh wou het ziekenhuis achtige bed uitspringen, maar werd vrijwel meteen weer terug geduwd. 'Het is beter dat je nog wat rust, je zal het nodig hebben,' Zei de man met een rare blik in zijn ogen. Met een zucht plofte Yoh weer achterover, en keek geërgerd voor zich uit. De man had hem nog even aangestaard voordat hij de kamer weer verliet.

Yoh had geen zin om in het bed te blijven rusten, Hij had een rare dwang om weg te gaan. Hij trok z'n normale kleding weer aan, en zocht naar een andere uitgang dan de deur.

'Dokter Makay, bent u zeker van uw zaak?' Zei één van de twaalf zogenaamde dokters.'Heel zeker, dit is niet normaal.' 'Maar, stel dat u zich vergist, dan is dat een afgang van onze zaken.' Dokter Makay sloeg met z'n vuist op de tafel. 'Ik wil hier geen discussie over, ik pleeg nog nadere onderzoeken, maar ik ben zeker van me zaak!' Zwijgend keken de twaalf leden hem aan.

'Dokter, hoe is het nou met Yoh?' Vroeg Anna bod aan de eerste dokter die ze weer tegen kwam. 'O, em, ga maar even naar hem toe,' Zei de dokter snel voordat hij verder liep. Trey keek Anna verbaast aan, maar liep vervolgens samen naar de deur die naar Yoh leiden. De deur werd geopend, maar bleven als aan de grond genageld staan. 'Waar… Is Yoh?' Dacht Trey hard op. Naarmate ze verder liepen, zagen ze dat het raam wagenwijd open stond. 'YOH!' schreeuwde Anna, en rende naar het raam. Met een geschokt gezicht keek ze naar buiten. Een jongen zat op het dak, en keek verbaast om. 'Yoh…' Zei Trey, 'We dachten dat je ons had achter gelaten.'Yoh begon te lachen. 'Sorry, maar ik wou gewoon even naar buiten,'Zei hij nog met een lach op z'n gezicht. 'Als we thuis zijn Yoh, krijg je een training die je nooit meer zal vergeten!' Riep Anna woest, en draaide zich om. 'Zeg, waar is Amidamaru eigenlijk? Ik heb hem niet meer gezien.' Anna keek om. 'Ik weet niet waar hij is, maar hij zal wel komen,' Zei ze, en liep naar de deur, 'We gaan,' Had ze nog gezegd. Yoh sprong de kamer weer in, en liep braaf achter Anna aan, net zoals Trey. Anna trok de deur open en stond oog in oog met de dokter. 'Yoh mag nog niet weg hoor, we hebben hem... Hij is nog niet helemaal genezen,' Zei de dokter snel. Anna trok haar wenkbrauw op, en duwde de dokter opzij en trok Yoh met zich mee. Anna reageerde niet op de dokter en liep naar buiten.

'Wat is er met je, Anna?' Vroeg Yoh toen ze buiten stonden. Anna keek haastig om zich heen, en zei zacht: 'Er klopt iets niet, er gebeuren rare dingen daar.' Trey keek naar het gebouw. 'Ik heb ook al zo'n vermoedden…' 'Ben ik dan de enige die dat niet vind?'

In looppas liepen ze richting het huis. Ze moesten door het park. Bij een bankje aangekomen zei Yoh: 'Gaan jullie alvast maar, ik wil hier even zitten, en wat nadenken.' De twee knikte goedkeurend, en liepen verder. Met een plof belande Yoh op het bankje. Zijn koude hand legde hij tegen z'n voorhoofd. 'Wat is er toch allemaal aan de hand…' Fluisterde Yoh zacht. 'Yoh-dono!' Yoh keek op, het was Amidamaru. 'Sorry, ik zag Kinoya, ik heb hem gevolgd… Hij liep mee met één van die dokters…' Yoh keek moedeloos voor zich uit. 'Het begint echt een puzzel te worden; Kinoya, dat meisje, en die dokters…' 'Ach, wel nee,' Zei een heldere stem die Yoh bekend voor kwam.

Hij keek dus ook op wie het was. Het meisje van die nacht stond voor hem. 'Het is eigenlijk niet zo moeilijk,' Verklaarde ze, en kwam met een plof naast Yoh zitten, 'Ik sta aan jou kant.'

* * *

Don't Forget to Submit a Review o.0 


	4. Chapter 4, Klasgenoten

_Ep 4 alweer... Tgaat snel.._

_Enjoy (oo)_

* * *

**_Episode 04 'Klasgenoten'_**

Een stilte brak aan. Het meisje staarde voor zich uit, verzonken in gedachte. 'Maar… Wie en jij?' 'Ik ben Jade Takahiro, en shaman, net als jij,' Was haar antwoord na een lange stilte. 'Maar... Waarom deed je dat, vorige nacht?' Jade staarde voor zich uit. 'Antwoorden komen later. Ik kom je waarschuwen. Over Kinoya, hij is niet wat het lijkt. Kinoya's voorouderen hebben inderdaad een geschiedenis met de jouwe, maar niet wat hij je verteld had...' Yoh huiverde. 'Kijk uit voor hem, zijn kracht is vernietigend. Maar dat laat hij niet blijken, hij houd het stil. Hij heeft maar één doel, en dat ben jij niet. Je bent maar een simpele tussen stop, om het zo maar te zeggen.' Yoh keek even beledigend op naar Jade, maar zag al snel aan haar blik dat ze het niet zo bedoelt had, 'Wat ik wil zeggen is... Ik heb een opdracht, en die moet ik volbrengen... Tevens een ander ontwijken...' Yoh keek verward om zich heen. '_Hoe moet ik nou weten dat ze de waarheid spreekt? Ze kan ook een aanhanger zijn van Kinoya..._' Dacht Yoh. Jade keek Yoh naar aan. 'Ik ben GEEN aanhanger van Kinoya!' Riep ze woest. 'Hoe kan jij dat nou weten?' Riep Yoh geschokt. Jade veranderde snel haar blik. 'Maar...' Yoh werd onderbroken door een vreemd oorverdovend geluid, vervolgd door een enorme windvlaag. Snel sloot hij zijn ogen en nadat alles weer weg ge trokken was, keek hij op. Een vreemd figuur stond een eindje verder op, in een raar gewaad. Zijn gezicht was bleek, en zijn haar zat netjes in ook een netjes model. De man's z'n blik viel al snel op Jade. 'Jade Takahiro! Uw vader is al dagen naar u opzoek! Hij is reuze bezorgd,' Riep de man uit, en keek Yoh aan. 'Wat heeft hij gedaan tegen u! Wat heeft hij gedaan?' Snauwde hij, en wees naar Yoh. 'Jundan, hij heeft niet gedaan! En dan nog wat, ik wil niet terug, nooit meer! Vader wilt alleen naar huis omdat ik...' Jade kreeg tranen in haar ogen, 'Hij moest maar eerder bedenken dat ik ook een wil heb, een Leven!' Schreeuwde ze, en draaide zich om. Yoh, die ademloos had toe gekeken, stond op. 'Blijf uit haar buurt!' riep Jundan naar Yoh, die geërgerd naar hem keek. 'Ga Jundan... Ga, en vertel hem maar dat ik niet terug wil...' Zei Jade zachtjes. 'Maar ik kan u nu niet meer achterlaten, u moet terug, het is mijn opdracht!' 'Ja, dat zal wel zo zijn, maar het is MIJN leven!' schreeuwde ze, en rende weg. De man, Jundan, keek Yoh nog een soort van boos aan, en verdween, zomaar. Met grote ogen keek Yoh starend voor zich uit, een beetje verward.

Met een raar gevoel opende Yoh de voordeur, en liep met grote passen naar binnen. 'Hé he,' Mopperde Anna, 'Dat werd tijd. Zeg, waar bleef je nou?' 'O... Eh...' 'Vanavond honderd rondjes om het huis joggen!' Riep Anna boos en liep weer weg. Yoh zuchtte. 'Niet weer he?' Dacht hij hard op. 'Hé, Yoh!' Zei een stem.

Yoh keek op. Daar stond Manta samen met Len. 'Heb je zin om met ons mee te gaan naar de bios vanavond?' Yoh keek nadenkend naar de jongens. 'Nou...' 'Nee!' Riep Anna terwijl ze tegen de deuropening leunde, 'Hij moet nog trainen!' 'Maar Anna...' 'Niets te Maare, TRAINEN!' Riep ze boos, en sloot de deur. 'Sorry jongen, jullie horen het.'

Teleurgesteld Verlieten de twee het huis.

Het was stil in het huis. Onder het eten spraken ze geen van beide een woord.

Na een lange stilte, verbrak Anna die; 'Morgen begint school weer hé?'

'Ja...' Zei hij kort af, en at verder. 'Voor deze ene keer mag je de training over slaan.'

Vrolijk keek Yoh op. Ongelovig keek hij Anna aan. 'Meen je dat nou?'

Anna knikte. Blij sprong Yoh op en maakte een soort van overwinning dansje. 'Doe niet zo raar, anders moet je als nog!' riep Anna.

De volgende dag rende Anna Yoh's slaapkamer in.. 'Wakker worden Yoh! School begint zo!' Riep ze, terwijl ze met een harde klap de deur open gooide. 'Toe, Anna... Nog vijf minuten..' Mompelde hij nog in zijn slaap. 'Nee! Nu e ruit, anders zal ik je een training geven die je nooit zal vergeten!' Yoh sprintte zijn bed uit, en trok razendsnel zijn kleding aan. 'Zo mag ik het zien,' Prees Anna hem plagend.

Op school gekomen liep Yoh naar de klas, en was zoals gebruikelijk te laat. Verbaast zag hij dat Anna al zat, en hem met een dodelijke blik aan keek. De docent keek net zo en gebaard dat hij moest zitten.

Nadat hij met een plof was gaan zitten, begon de docent weer z'n verhaal te houden. Al gapend keek Yoh slaperig om zich heen, en zijn oog viel op een nieuwe leerlinge, een meisje. Even staarde hij haar aan, maar werd opeens honderd procent wakker. Het was Jade.

Jade voelde dat er iemand naar haar keek, en al snel keerde ze haar blik tot hem. Ze lachte. Yoh lachte raar terug, nog verbaast om haar hier te treffen. 'Asakura Yoh!' Riep de docent boos. 'Zit niet zo naar je meisje te kijken, let lieven op de les!' Yoh voelde dat hij rood werd. Iedereen moest even lachen, maar moesten al snel hun mond houden van de docent.

Onder de lessen bleef Yoh z'n blik als maar af te wijken naar Jade. Hij vond het vreemd, maar toch ook weer gewoon leuk. Zo kon hij eindelijk meer te weten komen over haar, en Kinoya. Zo'n beetje aan het einde van de les sprak de docent: 'O ja, we hebben nu een nieuwe leerlinge in het midden, Jade Takahiro. Maar vanmiddag verwachten we ook nog een nieuwe leerling.' Er stapte een jongen naar binnen, met blonde haren en vuurrode ogen. Na de binnen komst kreeg Yoh een schok van binnen, het was Kinoya. 'Dit is Kinoya Bazaki, een verplaatste leerling uit Amerika.' Jade keek Kinoya strak aan, even als Yoh. Maar Kinoya keek gewoon wat in het rond en deed gewoon of hij hen niet kende. Yoh keek naar Anna, die gewoon wat in der schrift zat te kliederen. '_Valt het haar dan niet op_?' Dacht Yoh, en keerde zijn blik weer op Kinoya. 'Ga maar naast die jongen met die oranje hoofdtelefoon zitten.' Zei de docent en wees naar een plek naast Yoh. Met een grijns gehoorzaamde hij en ging zitten.

Yoh voelde zich niet op z'n gemak. Hij durfde Kinoya niet aan te kijken, Maar toch hield hij hem in de gaten vanuit zijn ooghoeken.

De les ging langzaam voorbij. Jade zag er gewoon ontspanen uit, en teven Kinoya. Maar toch was er een spanning te voelen die zeker niet prettig was.

Nadat de bel was gegaan, keek Yoh snel naar Kinoya. Hij pakte zijn spullen in, en voordat hij het lokaal verliet, keek hij Yoh en Jade nog nors aan. Yoh wou naar Anna toe, om haar te vragen waarom zij zo rustig was. Maar Jade hield hem tegen. 'Zeg niets tegen haar...' Fluisterde ze, 'Ik heb een deel van haar geheugen gewist, het is beter dat ze er niets van weet.'

Yoh knikte. 'Maar waarom zit jij bij ons in de klas en Kinoya?' Vroeg hij raar. 'Dat leg ik je later wel uit, nu, volg me.' Zei ze, en trok hem mee.

* * *

_Dit was hem al weer...:-) Hoop dat het nog bevalt, reacties zijn welkom._


End file.
